Bestiary
(p.332-373) Even something stands in the way of the Party, that being frequently the beasts that appear. The GM finds an appropriate time to deploy monsters, and by this, the difficulty for the party is set as they are presented a crisis. The tale could even be exaggerated and on top of that, the party feels a sense of accomplishment making a more enjoyable session. When a GM is handling the Bestiary Data, appropriate beasts should be chosen for the setting. Monster Classification: The various monsters of Raxia are classified into rough groups based upon their physiology, behavior, and other factors. Each monster is listed within these groups from lowest level to highest. Barbaros - The general name for the variety of beastmen, from goblins to ogres and more, who were corrupted by the Second Sword of Creation, Ignis. All barbaros have Impurity, though how much depends upon the level of the monster in question. Level 4 and lower barbaros tend to have horns of varying sizes, while level 5 and higher barbaros often have odd birthmarks and even blackened eyes rimmed with gold as well. Animals - Any monsters apart from humanoid races and barbaros are animals. Cats, dogs, and frogs and even insects fit into this category. Some have even grown to enormous sizes. The territory is constant for whichever animal it belongs to. Plants - The category fits the entire range of plants. These plants prey upon humans, other races, and even other plants, due to Mana altering their genetics. Most are not intelligent whatsoever and only behave as their survival instinct dictates. Undead '- Skeletons and monsters like ghouls. Undead were once dead things but were animated by magic and walk the earth restlessly. Fundamentally, they are accompanied by strong Impurity and are immune to effects such as Poison and Disease, yet Cure Wounds and other restorative magic deal damage (however they do not receive critical damage from them.) '''Magical Creatures '- Golems and others. They were brought forth by means of magic and obey the commands they were ordered to complete as they have no natural intent or instinct. They are normally immune to Poison, Disease and Spiritual effects. Magical Creatures have the ability to Sense Magic and are likely to react to any magic cast. '''Mythical Beasts - Gryphons and the like. From whatever origins they come from, most think that the legends written in the divine language arose from being introduced to new creatures. In the real world, no such things exist. Demons '''- Principles uphold that these beings come from Hell to this world, and are often referred to as Demons. '''Humanoids - The catch-all name for humans, elves, dwarves, etc., essentially any PC race. These races have been touched by the light of the First Sword of Creation, Lumiere. Reading Monster Data chart 1. Level: The monster's level. 2. Title: The monster's name. 3. Intellect: Expresses how well the monster's ability to make rational decisions is. *'None:' Not able to think logically, behaving only through instinct. *'Animal:' Has instincts like an animal. Attacks and defends out of instinct and can run away during a critical situation. *'Low Intellect:' Almost completely behaves out of instinct, thinks selfishly of profit and is able to speak. *'Layperson:' Humans and other races have similar intelligence. They use money-making tactics and negotiate until a decision can be made. *'High Intellect:' has a higher intellect than most humans. *'Servant:' obeys each command given, but is not functional without someone to order it. 4. Perception: The use of a monster's senses. *'Five Senses:' General sight, hearing and touch and being able to grasp one's environment. Sight, Hearing and Touch are the senses with the most emphasis. Having abilities like Night Vision is similar to Sight during the daytime. *'Magic:' Recognizing the activity of Mana in an environment. Light and illusions cannot delude someone with this type of perception. *'Mechanical:' Sensors and cameras scan the perimeter of their location. Light and illusions are not deceiving to them. 5. Language: Which language a monster uses. Some monsters even know multiple languages. A monster labeled as having none cannot use them. 6. Habitat: The place that a monster normally appears at. Some monsters may exist outside of the normal habitat however. 7. Disposition: if a monster would happen to meet the party, this is what behavior they would show. *'Friendly:' Basically, they side with the party's purpose. If injury was inflicted upon them, they would retaliate and become an enemy. *'Neutral:' Their disposition toward the party may change due to the party's attitude, becoming either friendly or hostile. *'Hostile:' They are wish only to harm the party and act on this intent. A hostile enemy will not attempt to understand the party's intent. *'Hungry:' A monster may feel hungry for the party's loot and food and will battle without thinking. The GM decides on the condition of each monster. *Instructed':' The instruction received determines the monster's reaction towards PCs. If the instruction was to hinder the PCs progress, the monster is hostile. Otherwise, PCs will tend to be ignored. 8. Reputation/'Weakness:' Indicates how well known the monster is. The lower the Reputation, the more likely it is to be commonly known. Listed after the monster's Reputation value is that monster's Weakness value. At the Beginning of Combat, you may roll a Monster Knowledge check. If you succeed against the Reputation, you may ask the GM or check the rulebook for information on that monster. If you also succeed against that monster's Weakness value, you may also take advantage of the Weak Point. If you fail, you learn nothing. 9. Initiative: Helps determine the likelihood of going first in battle. When determining Initiative, the highest Initiative value of the monsters is used as the target for the PCs' Initiative Check. If any PC passes this check, they are the leading party in combat; otherwise, the monsters lead. 10. Movement Speed: The speed at which a monster moves during Normal Movement (measured in meters). Full Movement is three times this distance. A monster's means of movement is assumed to be Walking unless otherwise noted, as Flight and Swimming speeds are also noted here. If there is more than one method listed, it means there are multiple methods of movement. 11. Fortitude: Represents the Fortitude of the monster; add this number to a Fortitude Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Fortitude, use this when you want a static value for Fortitude. 12. Willpower: Represents the Willpower of the monster; add this number to a Willpower Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Willpower, use this when you want a static value for Willpower. 13. Attributes '''(Fighting Style, Accuracy, Damage, Evasion, Defense, HP, MP):' Summarizes a number of statistics of monsters. If a monster has multiple sections, each section can be used once per turn, though it can still only move once in total. Please refer to the Size of Characters in the Brawl Area. *Fighting Style : The monster's method of attack. If a monster has multiple sections, each section has its own method of attack, which will be listed. Any notation (such as "Wing x2") means there are that many of that particular section. *Accuracy : Shows how accurate this attack is; add this number to an Accuracy Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Accuracy, use this when you want a static value for Accuracy. If there is no value listed, that section does not have any offensive capabilities. *Damage : If an attack hits, roll this to determine damage dealt. Unless otherwise noted, all damage dealt is physical. *Evasion : Shows how evasive the monster is; add this number to an Evasion Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Evasion, use this when you want a static value for Evasion. *Defense : The Defense of the monster. Reduce physical damage dealt to the monster by the amount shown here. *HP : The maximum HP of the monster. It is up to the GM whether or not to roll a Death Check when the monster drops to 0 HP or lower. Otherwise, the monster is destroyed when their HP is at or below 0. *MP : The maximum MP of the monster. 14. '''Body Sections:' The list of the sections of the monster. If there is no listing, there is only one section. 15. Main''' Body Section:' The central section of the monster. If the HP of this section falls to 0 or below, that monster is considered dead. Only monsters with multiple sections has this listed. 16. '''Weak Point:' The weakness of the monster. If any character's Monster Knowledge Check is equal to or greater than the Weakness value (listed above), that character and any of their allies know of and can utilize this weakness. 17. Unique Skills: Any special abilities are listed here, complete with descriptions. A skill will be formatted the same way every time, for easy reading. For example, the skill Flame Breath looks like this: Breath / 5 (12) / Fortitude / Half. Respectively, the format for each skill is as follows: of Skill / Roll Modifier (Average Roll) / Type of Resistance / Result of Successful Resistance. If a monster has a Magic Skill listed, they may ignore the requirements to cast that type of magic. 18. Loot: Items held by a monster, dropped when that monster dies. There are some that always drop, and others that are not always carried. When checking the body of a monster, roll 2d and compare the results to the loot table. Some loot can be sold, which is shown as the amount in parentheses. 19. Description: Ecology of the monster, including a description of physical characteristics. Also may contain special rules for the monster. Bestiary List Barbaros Kobold The kobold is the weakest monster in the barbaros family. Its length is about 1m20cm, and is close to a dog's length when standing upright. Among other barbaros, they are treated like a slave, and may escape to human town where they help with cooking. As perpetual servants, kobolds are surprisingly good at cooking, and an adventurer will often spot a kobold in a restaurant's kitchen. Gremlin Gremlins appear to be small children with hair covering their entire body, with small fangs and bat-like wings. They are often very mischievous and dexterous creatures. However, the reason for this has not yet been discovered and people often simply say that gremlins like to ridicule. Goblin A goblin is shorter in height than a human and has much shorter arms and legs. Goblins usually have big eyes and long noses. If it sees you as superior, it fears for its life and without thought, it begins to obey commands immediately. They are rather unintelligent creatures and often steal and rob to survive. In addition, they completely lack the reflex to flee from danger. Redcap Redcaps grow deep-red hair on their head like a hat and are approximately the size and shape of a goblin. Redcaps have slender limbs and carry small knives. They are very patient and often attack humans in groups. In addition, small redcaps have white hair, but it is said to be dyed a deep-red with repeated murders. Invisible Beast A rare beast with a transparent body, not much is known about its ecology. An invisible beast, when it chooses to appear (or is killed), appears to be a bizarre humanoid creature with transparent skin and horribly sharp claws. Sadly, little else is known. Boggart Lithe and slender, a boggart uses its wiry form to cause incredible bloodshed. About the size of a human, boggarts have no productivity to speak of, and make a living killing and stealing from others. In addition, boggarts are often so caught up in their bloody revels that they will not surrender, instead fighting to the death. Boggarts will capture humans, goblins, and redcaps with no impunity, and force their captives to obey their every whim. Boggarts are also able to domesticate wolves, as there are often wolf packs following a band of boggart hunters. Medusa Often mistaken for a human female, Medusae are really barbaros with multiple thin snakes for hair. Not only can a Medusa slowly petrify unlucky adventurers, but the hair-snakes are poisonous as well. Rarely, a Medusa's eyes may retain their fearsome gaze after death. These magical eyes can be used to make magical armor to protect against petrification, and command a high price in the markets. Lesser Ogre Standing about 2m tall, a lesser ogre is a fearsome flesh-eating behemoth of pure muscle. Even though a lesser ogre is slight in build (compared to other ogres), they make up for their shortcomings by being proficient with magic. Lesser ogres can also shapechange into a humanoid race, and can speak fluently enough to blend in. A lesser ogre can only shapechange into a humanoid whose heart he's eaten, and gains the knowledge of that person. Transformed lesser ogres often attempt to infiltrate the higher ranks of society in an attempt to learn all they can. Once they feel this mission has been accomplished, the ogres return to the barbaros for debriefing. It is rather difficult to detect a transformed lesser ogre, as the transformation is nearly perfect to normal observation. A handful of spells, including Sense Enemy and Banish, can pierce through the illusion. However, the spellcaster must be vigilant, as an ogre is still a dangerous enemy... Gilman Gilmen are humanoid in shape, with fish-like faces and covered in fine scales from head to toe. Able to breathe and move in water without penalty, gilmen tend to live close to, if not in, the water. Caves and estuaries near rivers are common gilman settlements, but there are also underwater civilizations as well. Gilmen tend to share few to no values with humanoid races, and are fairly emotionless. In combat, a gilman will fight to win, and will stick around to protect allies even if it becomes disadvantageous to do so. They are also rather stoic and will not panic, even if abandoned by their allies. Drake (Human Form) Drakes are similar in appearance to beautiful young men and women, though horns gracefully sweep from their head and membranous wings sprout from their backs. Drakes are able to transform into huge dragons that wield massive swords infused with magic. Other barbaros look to drakes as natural leaders, and huge forces have been known to gather at a drake's beck and call. While there is often little cooperation between drakes, in rare cases a powerful "king" drake appears, accompanied by many other drakes. In these cases, there is no hope for the opposition. Drake (Dragon Form) The drake, while it is transformed, takes on a silvery-white sheen of razor-edged scales. Its physique becomes sleek and streamlined, and its wings become as sharp as a sword. Despite it's bulk, a transformed drake can strike as fast (if not faster) than it could in it's humanoid form. Troll A troll's stature is like that of a boulder; standing taller than 3m, its skin is tougher than that of a rock. For a barbaros, trolls have incredible discipline and take great pride in maintaining their physique. Although this bulk prevents trolls from being fast, they have made up for it in advancing their technology level to be able to forge quality weapons. It is not uncommon to see trolls with fine swords or maces in hand. Trolls also tend to be rather spiritual, praying to the Malevolent Gods more often than most other barbaros. Troll blood is said to be a symbol of power as well, and it is often used as a sort of paint. When applied by a troll, it will strengthen weapons, armor, even a troll's skin can be toughened by their own blood. Trolls are often nocturnal creatures as well, and dislike bright lights. Sunlight, in particular, will significantly weaken a troll, and they abhor going out during the daytime. Lamia Lamia are barbaros with the upper body of an attractive human female, but the lower body of a huge serpent. They tend to live not far from humanoid settlements, as they require blood to live. Despite this sanguine reliance, not every lamia wishes to kill, and some even despair at the thought of having to suck blood to live. However, many humanoids feel that having a lamia live with them is a horrible idea, and so those lamia who live in relative peace with humanoids are rare. Animal Wolf A simple wolf, often appearing in packs of 3 to 5. Giant Ant A giant ant, measuring approximately 1m long. While built the same as a normal ant, its size allows it to be a danger to humanoids. Nests can be particularly nasty, as there can be an incredible number of ants working inside. Giant Lizard A carnivorous giant lizard, it's body is about 2m long. Adventurers should be wary of lone lizards, as their companions tend to wait in ambush for unwary stragglers. In rare cases, there are those specimens with finer scales than usual. If enough of these scales can be harvested and brought to a skilled armorsmith, high-quality scale mail can be made. Gray Lynx This large wildcat has grown to a size of 2m. The grey lynx is keen at hiding itself and tends to avoid human-sized prey, which leads children to think of these cats as myths. While the fur is not quite a luxury, there is still a steady enough demand for it. There may also be seeds from unknown plants stuck in the fur, some of which may yet still sprout. Giant Bat Giant bats are flying mammals that suck blood from animals. Using ultrasonic waves inaudible to humans, the bat can find its prey by hearing how the waves echo back to it. Apparently, it can accurately detect the size and shape of its target through echolocation. Kiplocus With a long neck and huge body, a kiplocus is a classic monster, appearing to be about 10m in length. Though it seems to be a variation of a dragon, it is really a massive reptile. Some kiplocus even have scale patterns similar to those of a dragon's, and all scales are equally as sturdy. In fact, kiplocus scales are often used in armor when dragon scales are in short supply. Killer Octopus A giant octopus is a savage beast, referred to as a demon in older legends and folklore. Lurking in submerged ruins and sunken ships, they often attack large fish and marine mammals. Occasionally, an octopus may have silver Gamels and relics found in its body. These come from people that the octopus had swallowed whole, and typically have not been digested as of yet. Sandworm A giant snake-like creature that lives in the sand, up to one-fifth of it's body can be covered in a hard exoskeleton. Older sandworms often have gems in its hide, formed from the sand and pressure. The green gems carry a high price at the markets, while the clear gems have value when crushed into an abrasive polishing powder. Plant Killer Creeper A plant transformed with mana, a killer creeper will shoot a multitude of vines and engulf the area it's in. Being plants, they are very patient when it comes to waiting for prey to wander into its range. As it tends to grow quite fast, it is often rather difficult to escape once trapped in its vines. Bloody Petal Plants with large petals as red as blood, these root-less plants will chase prey down, albeit slowly. Also referred to as "flesh-eating flowers", these plants will capture both animal and humanoid alike, slowly dissolving its prey for nutrition. If the flower is in full bloom and fed a healthy amount of blood, the petals of the plant can be distilled into quality medicine. Rarely, a few fruits of the bloody petal can be found as well. This monster has only one Trunk, but has 3 to 5 Petals. The GM can use 2 + (half of 1d) to randomly determine the amount of Petals, if need be. Undead Revenant A Revenant is an undead being created by the death of an impure soul. Constant resurrections stain one's soul with Impurity, and certain spirits can rise on their own with enough taint. Revenants greatly dislike the sun, and tend to stick to dark nights, as well as ruins. Humanoids, Barbaros, Animals and Mythical Beasts can all become Revenants. ※ denotes the statistics of the base creature while it was alive. If it had any Skills, they are one level lower than they were while it was alive. Any Combat Feats and/or Unique Classes are retained, though magic cannot be cast. A Revenant has an intense hatred of the living, and will kill without discrimination. It retains little to no memory of its previous life, and its mind is too distorted to be affected by any outside influences. If a Revenant is reduced to 0 HP or lower, it is utterly destroyed and cannot be revived. Skeleton Born from the bones of other undead corpses, Skeletons arm themselves with weapons and armor from their fallen comrades. Skeletons have very little thought, tending to only care about its self-preservation. They will almost actively avoid stronger opponents due to this. Zombie When mana remains in a body after death, it will eventually cause the corpse to move on its own. Similar results can be obtained through the spell Create Undead, though such magic tends to be unsavory from an ethical point of view. Zombie eyes can be dried and ground into a medicine, but anyone taking such medicine would do good not to imbibe too much. While some individual zombies may be missing some body parts, such as a leg or arm, there is no impact on the zombie's abilities as a result. Ghoul A ghoul is an undead that eats rotting corpses. Their "prey" is left to decay for a while after the kill, so that the ghoul can feed off of the rot and corruption. Compared to zombies, a ghoul decays at a much slower rate due to the toxin in their system. When the toxin is extracted from the body, it can be used on wood to preserve it. Additionally, the amber sediment inside a ghoul's eye can be extracted and solidified into a a small disc, which has taken the colloquial name "ghoul coin" among collectors of such objects. Ghoul Mage Seemingly identical to the ghoul, a ghoul mage has the intellect to understand human speech. Often, such ghouls will use their superior intellect to trap intelligent beings for food. Ghoul mages are also fairly competent leaders, and there are stories of remote towns overtaken by an army of ghouls led by a mage. Rarely, one will find a ghoul mage with enough mana that it even crystallizes in the "ghoul coin". These high-quality coins glitter with an unearthly pattern, and will undoubtedly fetch quite the price to the right collector. Dullahan An immense figure, a dullahan is composed of a large, headless knight in black armor, driving a hellish chariot pulled by skeletal horses. Carrying its head in its left arm, a dullahan will sentence a man to death in one year. It is said that this death sentence cannot be avoided, and the dullahan will come for the doomed no matter where they are. Magical Creatures Characteristics of Familiars *A Familiar has no HP. Instead, the Familiar's Master takes all damage dealt. *A Familiar takes no damage from falling (no matter the height). *A Familiar uses the Fortitude and Willpower scores of its Master. *A Familiar shares the same means of perception as the Master (including Darkvision). Anything one sees, the other does as well. *If the Master is unconscious, the Familiar may not perform any action that would move it away from its Master. *If the Master dies, the Familiar disappears. *A Familiar may only have 1 Master. If the Familiar is treated cruelly, it may leave its Master. *A Familiar has no free will of its own. Familiar: Cat This creature is primarily an instrument meant to lend assistance to Sorcerers. While they tend to avoid conflict, a familiar may need to engage in melee, which is where the above statistics come into play. In addition, the appearance of the familiar may change with permission from the Game Master. The Familiar's Master is allowed to use the Familiar's MP as though it were his own. The Familiar needs to be in physical contact with the Master, and recovers MP at the same rate as the Master. In addition, if the PC has any levels in the Sorcerer skill, they will automatically pass Monster Knowledge Checks to know a monster's reputation (but not it's Weak Point!) so long as they have a Familiar. Familiar: Bird A magical creature that is often seen in the company of spellcasters, it uses the same statistics as the cat familiar. Because of it's flight capability, it can be used as a very effective scout. The exact type of bird varies from spellcaster to spellcaster, but typically the familiar is of a smaller species of bird, such as crows and pigeons. If knocked out while flying, a bird familiar will lose altitude, but does not receive falling damage. In addition, if the PC has any levels in the Sorcerer skill, they will automatically pass Monster Knowledge Checks to know a monster's reputation (but not it's Weak Point!) so long as they have a Familiar. Familiar: Frog A magical creature that is often seen in the company of spellcasters, it uses the same statistics as the cat familiar. A frog familiar is the only familiar able to explore underwater, and is small enough to hide inside of a pocket at a moment's notice. By hiding, it cannot be targeted by either magic or melee, ensuring it stays around for quite a while. In addition, if the PC has any levels in the Sorcerer skill, they will automatically pass Monster Knowledge Checks to know a monster's reputation (but not it's Weak Point!) so long as they have a Familiar. Ghast A lost soul bound to a shadow, ghasts live a sorry existence. Originally thought to have been created during the Durandal period, ghasts continue to spawn and thrive today in the shadows of civilization. The reason for their creation has been forgotten to time, though their extremely gaunt frame and pitch-black body is difficult to forget. Ghasts are not known to be solitary, so if one is seen others are sure to follow. Occasionally, ghasts will be summoned by barbaros carrying magical stones. These stones are given to the rank and file by a drake, who keeps close the secret of manufacturing. Oak Golem Oak Golems are made from oak wood. They are humanoid, with a short and stocky form. Having one constructed takes a long time, between acquiring the materials and performing rituals to infuse those materials with mana. In addition, a Conjurer PC automatically knows the lore, weakness and value of the oak golem. It can be given simple instructions, like "move to that spot", "attack that target", or "attack anything that approaches". Gargoyle A variety of golem with both claw and wing, a gargoyle is a beast of stone animated by a long-lost magic. Gargoyles were famous guardians of the Durandal period, and most seen today are still following instructions given to them from that time. While gargoyles seem to act as though they are living beings, they can choose to camouflage themselves as stone. Any Monster Knowledge Checks will automatically fail against a camouflaged gargoyle, and carelessly approaching one will allow them to attack from surprise unless a character passes a Danger Sense Check, target number 12. Chest Mimic A chest mimic has the appearance of an old, weather-beaten chest, often found in ruins as a guard for real treasure. Able to extend and retract both arms and legs, there are some who think it is a form of golem. If a chest mimic remains still, it is often mistaken for a plain treasure chest. Any Monster Knowledge Checks will automatically fail against a camouflaged chest mimic, and carelessly approaching one will allow them to attack from surprise unless a character passes a Danger Sense Check, target number 12. Loam Puppet A golem made from clay, it is the hopes and desires of its creator given form. Typically standing around 1m, a loam puppet is often humanoid in shape, though it really can be any shape the creator wishes. However it looks, there are no additional benefits from changing its appearance. Having one constructed takes a long time, between acquiring the materials and performing rituals to infuse those materials with mana. In addition, a Conjurer PC automatically knows the lore of the loam puppet, though knowledge of any weakness needs to be rolled as normal. It can be given simple instructions, like "move to that spot", "attack that target", or "attack anything that approaches". GAR-UI Bipedal magitech robots, a GAR-UI unit stands about 2m tall. Seemingly built for security, they are often found among ruins of the Al Menas civilization. When entering combat, a GAR-UI transforms each hand into a gun to fire upon intruders. These guns, however, cannot be scavenged and used after the GAR-UI is defeated. Flabby Golem Crafted from flesh, a flabby golem appears to be a simplified modeling of a human. Standing about 2-3m tall, it is a hideous sight to behold. Magicians rarely use flabby golems as recepticles to hold treasure, and as such will roll on the table for loot as normal. If a flabby golem is constructed in sight of the adventurers, such background circumstances cannot be considered and any loot rolls will be automatically treated as "None". In addition, a Conjurer PC automatically knows the lore of the flabby golem, though knowledge of any weakness needs to be rolled as normal. It can be given simple instructions, like "move to that spot", "attack that target", or "attack anything that approaches", or complex instructions to the extent that such could be understood by young children. Blob A blob is a translucent, light-green jelly that is highly acidic (able to dissolve metal). Originally the result of a magical experiment gone wrong, it now divides itself to increase its population. Occasionally, there are those who treat the site of division of a blob in order to neutralize its acidity. In doing so, one can take a mini-blob as a pet. Stone Serpent A golem made from stone, it is a fearsome creature to encounter. Typically standing around 2m, a stone serpent appears as a great stone snake, given human arms and legs. Some Durandal stone serpents may rarely have mythril worked into their forms, and were capable of receiving rather complex instructions from their creators. However, there is currently no one known to have the skill to create such works, and the few animate stone serpents from that time continue to follow their ancient constructor's instructions, disregarding anything and anyone else. Having one constructed takes a long time, between acquiring the materials and performing rituals to infuse those materials with mana. Such construction is incredibly difficult, and is rarely seen in modern times. In addition, a Conjurer PC automatically knows the lore, weakness and value of the stone serpent. It can be given simple instructions, like "move to that spot", "attack that target", or "attack anything that approaches". DOOM The DOOM series of magitech robots were used during the Al Menas era as large-scale combat machines. Built with four legs and a rotating turret, they can move rather quickly and fire at moving targets without trouble. If one manages to disable a DOOM unit, they would likely find highly technical magitech components that cannot be replicated. These components could fetch a good amount of money to the right buyer... Queen DOOM A huge weapon made solely for combat, the Queen DOOM is a marvelous relic from the Al Menas civilization. Armed with a machine gun on each arm and two shoulder-mounted cannons, a Queen DOOM races across the battlefield on its eight legs to destroy anything in its way. Each weapon is independantly operated, and so the Queen DOOM has four attacks each round, firing off an incredible amount of artillery at their target. As with the DOOM series, the Queen DOOM units are made with fabulously rare magitech materials. If one can defeat a Queen DOOM without destroying these materials, they can command stunningly high prices. Mythical Beasts Dirae A mythical beast, combining the appearance of a bird with that of a beautiful woman. Quietly interacting with humans since the Durandal period, dirae now live deep in mountains and forests. If one happens to know either the Arcana or Elven languages, it is quite possible to converse with dirae. Often mild-mannered, a dirae tends to avoid fights with humanoids unless there is a compelling reason to do so. In addition, there are those who prefer reading to talking, and there are those who carry manuscripts of books that date back to the Durandal period. Hellhound Hellhounds are large dogs with jet-black fur, often seen spitting gouts of flame. Many traditions refer to them as guardians of hell, though this is not necessarily the truth of the matter. Occasionally, there may be a red crystal in the body of a hellhound. As this crystal constantly radiates heat, even after the death of the hellhound, scholars believe these crystals are the source of the hellhound's flame breath and fire immunity. Thunderbird A huge bird cloaked in lightning, a thunderbird's body shines brightly in the sky. Even in the midst of combat, the electricity arcing off of one of these great birds is rather intense. Thunderbirds often do not stay in one territory for long, and are difficult to track down for any purpose. Only rarely does a thunderbird settle down and create a nest, and more often than not it is due to spawning. Gryphon A mythical beast with the head and wings of an eagle, and the body of a lion. Gryphons are surprisingly agile in the air for their bulk, and often nest in holes dug into cliffsides. A gryphon is attracted to and tends to collect shining objects, such as precious metals and gemstones. If they find an intruder trying to steal their shinies, a gryphon will attack violently. Rarely, there are gryphons who understand the common trade language. These gryphons tend to be slightly less aggressive than their less intelligent counterparts, and will indulge in conversation, to a point. Devils Dusky Grace A dusky grace is, compared to other devils, rather small. Standing slightly taller than a human, these demons have light gray skin and an elongated, prehensile tail. There is much unknown about the dusky grace, whether their motivation, their cause, or any of their actions. In fact, what little is known is that they have no relation to the Swords of Creation whatsoever. However, there is some special magic in the devil's blood, and painters will pay good money to find some. Zalbad With large, filmy wings and bright red skin, a zalbad towers over most humanoids at a height of 3m. With their burning eyes and magic from the Malevolent Gods, they attack from the sky in a burning rage. Often, ruins from the Durandal period have gargoyles styled similarly to the zalbad devils. This similarity is enough for scholars to believe that zalbad devils were already in Raxia at that time, and have not left since. Humanoids Possessed Magician This magician is one possessed, though exactly how varies from one to another. Whether their own ego has overtaken them, their hubris has made them a prime target for a devil, or their own deity has seen fit to use this vassal as a divine tool; all and more fall into this category. As humans, these possessed magicians have access to the human Racial Ability "Sword's Salvation/Change Fate". Skilled Mercenaries With sword and shield at the ready, this mercenary relies on his sword arm and leather armor to protect him from the dangers of the road. As humans, these skilled mercenaries have access to the human Racial Ability "Sword's Salvation/Change Fate".